The Houston Area Vision Training Program is a collaborative effort among 36 experienced Vision Research faculty at the University of Texas Health Science Center and the University of Houston (College of Optometry and Biology Department). The primary goal of the Program is to provide high quality training in well-equipped labs by preceptors with strong records of NEI funding, peer-reviewed publication, innovative research and previous training experience. The program will draw on the combined faculty to provide training in almost any area of vision science, including Retinal Genes and Development, Visual Neuroscience, Central Vision, Psychophysics, Visual Optics, Ocular Surface & Refractive Error. A specific training program is outlined which provides laboratory training in either clinical or basic research with strong components of relevant course work and a rich environment of seminars and visiting scholars. Pre-doctoral candidates with undergraduate degrees mayjoin the Program after selecting a Preceptor and maybe supported for up to 4 years. Post-doctoral candidates with a recent M.D. or Ph.D. may be supported for 1 year until alternative funding is established. A recent period of recruiting and expansion has provided many new opportunities for training in Vision Research. Therefore, we seek support for an integrated training program for 6 pre-doctoral and two post-doctoral trainees, one Ph.D. and one O.D. at UHCO. From a public health perspective, it is important to train the next generation of Vision Researchers. As life expectancy is prolonged, visual problems will be more frequent and will require new methods of treatment. This will require a multidisciplinary approach by researchers specifically trained in Visual Science to apply the latest technology to problems of the Visual System.